Sonny and the Sims
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny gets addicted to the sims. What happens when Chad walks in and notices why he doesnt see her anymore. cute one-shot
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it! It's based off of the Sims. If you haven't played you should its really addicting. Please review!

I was in my dressing room at my desk playing on my computer. You may be wondering what I am playing. I am playing the Sims 2. I'm addicted.

When I say addicted I mean on my free time I must play. When I come from rehearsals I go play instead of going to eat. I only started playing four days ago. Time just flies by.

I am currently playing on the Cooper family. Yes I know but Sonny and Chad are getting married soon. In the game of course. I made two different families. The cooper family and the Monroe. I want to make it as realistic as possible. I just made Chad propose to Sonny. As expected she said yes.

"Knock, Knock "came the obnoxious voice from the studio next door. The Character who just proposed to mine. Chad Dylan Cooper.

I quickly closed the page so my secret wouldn't be revealed. I don't want anyone knowing. Especially since I am making what I want to happen in life through a game.

"Why haven't you been getting lunch" he asked. It actually sounds like he cares! Wow it is capable for him.

"Why do you care" I asked.

"I don't" he shot back.

"Yeah okay" I said turning around to sit and go back on the computer. I clicked on internet explorer and logged into my twitter.

"Hey what's that" Chad asked leaning over my chair pointing at the Sims 2 icon. Oh No. This cant be happening.

"That's just a game I bought for my sister to play for her uh birthday" I said lucky that my voice didn't turn high.

"You don't have a sister" he said confused.

"Oh did I say sister I meant cousin" I said hoping he would just let it go.

"You play don't you" he asked moving closer to me with a smirk on his face.

"No, No I don't" I said getting up and moving away from him.

Instead of coming after me like he usually does he did the unexpected. He sat down and clicked on the Sims icon.

"Chad don't go on that it's not mine" I said. I was to the point I was going to beg for him to ex out. Maybe even suck up and call him the greatest actor of our generation. Even though it's a total lie.

"Since you said don't go on I have to go on it" he laughed skipping the introduction.

" Please Chad" I begged going to my lowest.

" Why cant I theres nothing on her that's - oh whats this" he asked excitement in his voice and showing on his face.

"Ugh Chad no" I said to the point I was going to cry of nervousness and embarrassment .

" CondorTown really sonny really " he said laughing.

" Why not go into Strangetown that's much better" I said laughing. Not because its funny but because im nervous even though its obvious.

" You know Sonny I would but I just don't want to" he said while CondorTown was loading up.

Theres no stopping him now. Should I run for it or face him?

I would run but my feet wont move from the carpet. I guess I am facing him.

" Sonny" Chad asked.

" Yes" I said dreading it.

" You made my family and yours " he asked.

" Yeah" You would expect him to laugh at me by now. The only reason he didn't is because he didn't click on the family yet.

Of course as expected he enters the household. To me when its loading was taking forever! Why cant It be over with?

" Hey look im on a date I even go it on sims" he said proud of himself.

" Yup" I said waiting for him to realize it was my character he was on a date with.

" Lets see who is lucky to have a date with CDC" I watched how the mouse moved over ot my person. It was going slow , mocking me.

" Sonny Monroe" he said surprise in his voice yet again.

He turned around to me shock written on his features. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

" We are dating in the game" he asked.

" Yes" I said. I was so shocked. Chad didn't laugh of say his usual line ' I knew you would fall in love with me'. Instead he just sat there.

" What else don't I know about our people" he asked.

" Uh… Well" I said suddenly interested in the carpet.

" You just proposed and I already called for the wedding party" I said embarrassed.

" Well lets get the party started " he clapped and turned around in the chair.

" What" I asked.

" Come sit your going to be late for our Sim wedding" he said patting the seat next to him.

I just laughed and sat next to him . We bought the arch, party chairs, champagne , everything possible for sims to get involving a wedding.

We watched as our two characters finished their vows with a kiss.

" You know what I think" he asked turning around looking at me.

" What " I asked.

" Our wedding will be much better than our sims one" his words caught me off guard.

" I cant believe my sims character asked yours our before I really did " he said laughing. I joined him. It was awkward. Does he want to ask me out? He likes me. Yes!

" Sonny will you go out with me" he asked a little nervous.

" Of course" I said. Finally!

" Hey why is she running to the bathroom" he asked. My face turned red.

" Why did it just zoom up on her and she is in new clothes and huge" his eyes widened at each word.

" Sonnys pregos" I sang.

" Oh god" he said.

" If it's a girl we name her Carla" I said.

" No Candice" he said.

" What is this Phineas and Ferb" I asked laughing.

" Fine Carla it is" he said.

" Fine"

" Good "

" Good"

With that he kissed me.

Everything that happened in the sims happened to me. I got a little girl names Carla . Sims Sonny and I are both pregnant. Chad wants a Chad jr. Oh boy. Wish me luck with this.

JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT AND WILL BE POSTING THIS STORY WHEN I CAN ON IT SINCE IT WAS JUST MADE. SO I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SAY I WAS PLAGARIZING WITH IT ON THE OTHER ACCOUNT. THE ACCOUNT IS sterlingluverrr IF YOU WANT TO PUT IT ON ALERT. THANKS EVERYONE REVIEW!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE !

IMPORTANT NOTE!

I made a new user for fanfiction. I wanted everyone to know just in case I repost my one shots all into one link. My new user will be Sterlingluverrr .

Im sorry to all who put this story on alert for just an authors note. I hate those too. I think this will just be a one-shot though. Unless people want it to be a two shot or something give me a review saying so and what you want it to be about.

Sorry to everyone who thought it was a chapter. The one-shots will probably be up tomorrow since I have to wait two days.

Thanks!


End file.
